Noche
by Arashi Ayukawa
Summary: Una noche. Algunos duermen y otros piensan. Soy malisima haciendo summarys XD.


Kya primer fic de Nodame =D (¿y primer fic de Nodame en español en o.o?). Dedicado a mis amigos y a mi amiga Maya de gyaboscans =)

**Noche**

_Y aunque no puedo decirlo bien_

_Desde que nos conocimos_

_Cada día brillo con fuerza para mí._

Renai Shashin- Ai Otsuka

-Howaa la vida de casados es maravillosa...

Nuevamente la chica decía la misma frase, la que era respondida inmediatamente por un...

-¿Y quienes están casados?

Si. Día tras día, noche tras noche se repetía la misma escena tras la cena. Lo único que había cambiado en esta extraña es que no era el paisaje de Tokio el que se veía tras la ventana, sino que la torre Eiffel iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

Ella conocida como Nodame irrumpía en el departamento de aquel chico llamado Shinichi Chiaki y pasaba varias horas junto, lo quisiera el o no. Y es que aunque a el ya le costara recordar desde cuando, ya era una costumbre para Chiaki el alimentar a esa chica extraña, apestosa y desaliñada. El ultimo tipo de mujer en la que una persona como el se podría fijar.

- Oe, alguna vez podrías ayudar aunque sea a lavar los platos.

- Sempai, no deberías pedirle a tus invitados que te ayuden. Además me perdí aquel evento de animación al que Frank me invito solo para hacerte compañía. Así que deberías agradecérmelo.

- Mejor te hubieras ido a tu planeta.

Un "Mukya" fuertísimo se hizo sonar.

Tras el tiempo que tardo Chiaki en dejar todo limpio como siempre, dijo a su "invitada forzosa"

-Hey, Nodame ya deberías irte a tu departamento. ¿Nodame?

Cuando salio a ver que pasaba con su extraña vecina, se encontró con una escena un tanto inesperada: Se había quedado dormida en el piso del departamento, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Lo primero que pensó fue despertarla mojándole la cara con un jarro de agua, así de paso le limpiaría ese cabello que ella no lavaba en ¿4 días? Luego recordó que ese era su departamento por lo tanto el debería limpiar el desastre que quedaría después, así que no lo hizo. Simplemente se acerco a Nodame y le comenzó a golpear la mejilla. Pero al parecer, la mente de ella estaba en algún lugar distante porque tras hacer esto por varios minutos no tuvo más respuesta que un sonoro ronquido. Así, suspirando, se limito a sentarse junto a ella y encender un cigarrillo. Ya despertaría.

Mientras la miraba recordó como (extrañamente) se había ligado su vida a la de ella. Como aquel encuentro había sido el punto de inicio a un gran número de experiencias que nunca pensó vivir. Tal vez en algún momento podría decir que agradecía su presencia como un "imán de buena suerte", siempre y cuando no fuera frente de ella ni frente de nadie. Y es que esa chica era extraña. Era extraña cuando la conoció y era extraña aquí, a miles de kilómetros de donde comenzó su historia. Aunque debía reconocer que había algo en ella que hacia que el estuviera ahí como un tonto intentando que despertase. Mirándola de cerca no podría decir que era fea... ¿que era eso que estaba sintiendo en su corazón?...

Y paso en un segundo. En un segundo en el que el se inclino y la besó sin saber por que y que demonios estaba haciendo, como si respondiera a algo que no era su siempre mandante sentido común. Como si, por un momento, se hubiera convertido en un príncipe de cuentos de hadas que besa princesas extrañas.

Tras ese segundo, a tiempo que le volvía "la cordura" tomó un vaso de agua que tenia cerca y se lo aventó a la cara a aquella bella durmiente, la que finalmente respondió dando un fuerte grito.

- ¿que estas haciendo Sempai?

- ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU? ¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE ESTE PISO ES TU CAMA? ¡¡LARGATE!!

- Sempai, hoy estas más que nunca como Kazuo.- murmuro Nodame mientras iba a la puerta

- Debo estudiar para la competencia de directores.- Se dijo a si mismo Chiaki mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras si

Lo cierto es que no práctico nada aquella noche. Solo decidió (con su legendaria fuerza de voluntad) que olvidaría aquel momento. Que nunca alguien sabría que el, Shinichi Chiaki, había besado a la chica mas rara del universo llamada Nodame aprovechándose de que ella dormía.

Lo cierto es que, al otro lado de la pared, mientras ya pensaba en la cena del día siguiente, Nodame podría jurar que había sentido un roce en sus labios y el aroma de su sempai...

Fin

-----------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones

-parrafo del inicio: trozo de la cancion Renai Shashin de Ai Otsuka (Ai-chin 3). Me sono como algo que pudiera pensar Chiaki muy muy muy muy muy muy muy en su interior XD. Ahora indirectamente podriamos decir que esta relacionado con nodame ya que el actor que hizo a Chiaki-sempai en el live action de Nodame (Tamaki Hiroshi 3 i love he) actuo en una pelicula (hermosa, maravillosa, la adoro) llamada "Tada, kimi wo aisiteiru" cuya cancion de creditos era Renai Shashin X3. Todos los caminos llevan a Tamaki Hiroshi xD.


End file.
